1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis apparatus for obtaining information on a sample by an electromagnetic wave including an imaging apparatus, and relates also to a method of analysis with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various nondestructive inspection techniques have been developed which employ a high-frequency electromagnetic wave in a wavelength region from millimeter waves to terahertz waves (30 GHz to 30 THz; hereinafter referred to as a “terahertz wave”).
The terahertz wave region covers absorption lines of various substances including biological molecules. The electromagnetic wave in this terahertz wavelength region is applicable to an imaging technique for safe perspective inspection in place of X-ray inspection, and useful also in a spectrometric technique for obtaining an absorption spectrum and a complex dielectric constant for examining a bonding state of molecules. Further, the electromagnetic wave in this wavelength range is promising for analysis of biological molecules, and estimation of a carrier concentration and mobility.
The above terahertz electromagnetic wave is applicable to nondestructive inspection and imaging which employ pico-second-order pulse signals as disclosed in Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-090174.
Further, a high-speed imaging technique is disclosed (Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-333344) in which the signal-making units are arrayed. In this technique, to prevent cross-talking between the signals produced by the plural signal-making units, the electromagnetic wave generated at the signal-making unit is coded, and the signals are diffused and transmitted according to a predetermined code pattern: the received signals are reproduced by electric correlation calculation based on a predetermined code pattern.
Such a signal diffusion technique is useful for higher confidentiality and higher SN ratio of signals.